thechosenonesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeremiad Omerta
Jeremiad Omerta is one of the main protagonists of the Chosen series. A former gang leader turned rebel, Jeremiad is one of the Revolution's field commanders, and the (unspoken) caretaker and fatherly figure to both the Chosen Ones and the Antonios. He reluctantly becomes wrapped up in the destiny of the Chosen Ones, and is the first big-name rebel besides Sam to encounter the sisters. Personality One word to describe Jeremiad is "in-your-face". He's a big man with a big name, full of bombast, swagger, boldness, and armed with an assertive personality that gets him as much attention as it does trouble. Jeremiad's take-no-shit attitude makes him an ideal leader; he takes charge, even if he doesn't always have control of the situation, and becomes antsy and easily-bored if he isn't in charge. Jeremiad's hotshot personality is a double-edged sword: while he certainly has the charisma and people skills to lead others, his impulsivity and uneven temper lands him in trouble and clouds his judgment, hence why he actively needs people with cooler personalities and temperaments to reason with him, like Caesar and Lunesta. As moody and somewhat volatile as he can be, a lot of people seem to be fond of him - indeed, he attracts the attention of a lot of young, hotshot rebels like the Antonios, who took to him like fish take to water. Jeremiad is also a born speaker; where Caesar, for example, is soft-spoken and to-the-point, Jeremiad talks in long, weaving sentences, often embellished with colorful metaphors and crass slang, even sometimes slipping into using phrases or bits of different dialects. It can take Jeremiad a while to get to the point, and he's prone to launching off into tangents (complaining is his forte, to either the amusement or pain of those around him), but he's also incredibly effective at utilizing the spoken word to his advantage, much like Salia. Whatever emotion Jeremiad is attempting to communicate, it will be communicated. Sometimes he stumbles, or slips up due to his temper or if he's in the midst of a particularly fevered emotional state, but he's certainly a strong speaker at the end of the day, one of the strongest in the Opposition. Jeremiad has a strong sense of honor; he is keen on loyalty and despises rats, snitches, and tattlers. Whenever Jeremiad vows to keep a secret, he absolutely means it, and he attempts to instill this philosophy into his subordinates and followers with varying levels of success. His sense of morality, however, is far grayer and more complicated than his relatively straightforward sense of honor. Being a warrior, Jeremiad has become accustomed to thievery, beating / fighting, sabotage, destruction, bribery, blackmail, and all sorts of unseemly things. However, he is still distinctly uncomfortable with killing, assassination, and death as a whole; he insists that killing is a chore, but one that never becomes easy, or one that you can grow numb to. Jeremiad is very easily prompted into fights and duels, and yet will only resort to the deadly avenue if he absolutely has to, or if his own life is on the line. Jeremiad fears death, and fears the death of those around him. It's no wonder he took a shine to a doctor. His interpersonal bonds are strong, thicker than blood. A lot of Jeremiad's subordinates have worked with him for years, and he makes friendships for life (as easily as he makes rivals and grudges for life). Those that get to know Jeremiad, prickly facade and all, usually end up really liking him; hence the endless slew of affectionate names, especially "Dad" or "Boss" from his subordinates. It helps that Jeremiad wholeheartedly cares about almost everything, no matter how snappy or frustrated he can get; he cares about his loved ones, cares about their well-being, cares about what goes on in their life. He relates well to people. He also isn't afraid to show that he cares, tough-guy persona and all.